Damon's New Friend
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: This is a drabble esque type one shot I wrote just out of the blue. Damon get's a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore was not the most friendliest of people. He liked to make people cry. But one day all of that changed for the better. Because of one person.

The first time he saw her she was walking down the street listening to The Fray on her ipod. He wanted to say something about her taste in music but then he decided it be better to go make Elena cry today then some stranger.

The next time he saw her. He was chasing Stefan. And to get away from him Stefan went out into the open. Damon didn't want to reveal he was a vampire. So he tried to stop himself from following Stefan. He ran smack into her knocking her ipod to the ground.

He bent down and picked it and handed it to this girl. "I think you drop this. You know you should seriously watch were your walking." With that he walked back to the boarding house were he and Stefan live.

The next time they saw each other. She introduced herself to him. And from that day on they were friends.

The End...Or is it? Message me if you want me to continue this story and make it more than a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan was curious. He hadn't seen Damon for a while. The last time he saw Damon he said he was heading over to Sara's house. So Stefan decided to go find him.

Meanwhile Damon and Sara were at her house watching a show about two vampire brothers called Raymon and Stephan. It was called The Diary of a Vampire. It was Sara's fave show.

"I don't see how you can watch this stuff," Damon complained. "Vampires are so not like these wimps. Although the part about the amulets is true."

"Really?" asked Sara. "What else is true?"

"The thing about how a vampire is turned..." Damon began but was interupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get that," said Sara's mom. She walked to the door. Damon and Sara could hear her talking to someone. Then she told that someone to follow her. And in walked Sara's mom with Stefan.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" was the only reply from Damon.

"Is this your brother you were telling me about?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Stefan," said Stefan shaking Sara's hand. "And whatever he told you about me isn't true."

"I'm Sara. It's nice to meet you Stefan."

"Yeah. We've got to go," said Damon as left the building.

The End or is it?


	3. Chapter 3

Sara and Damon were sitting in his living room. I know it's sort of funny how a vampire has a living room. Am I right or am I right? Well anyway they were sitting in his living room watching Sara's fave show again.

Stefan walks up with Elena in tow. "Hey Sara," he said. "Damon. Do you guys mind if Elena and I join you?"

"Go ahead," said Sara. "I'm Sara by the way. I'm Damon's friend."

"I'm Elena," said Elena. "Damon and Stefan seem to be very rude today. Don't they?"

"Yeah. They can't help it though. It's just the way they are. I've been here some many times I get used to it."

"I know. They do fight a lot."

"So your Elena? Stefan's girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I can't believe Damon has a friend. One who can actually stand to be near him."

"He's ok. Once you get to know him. Hey maybe we should hang out sometime."

"Yeah. That'd be fun, Kat."

"Kat?" Sara asked quizzically.

"Yeah. LIke a nickname you know?"

"I've never had a nickname before. I like it. Thanks E."

That is how Damon's New Friend got her nickname. She and Elena became fast friends.

The End or Is It?


	4. Chapter 4

"Take care sweetie," called Sara's mom as her dad pulled the car out of the driveway.

Sara's parents were going to be out of town for the weekend. This was her opportunity to make a name for herself in this town. So she sat down in her living room and thought for a while. How was she going to be able to do that. Then something came to her mind. A party. She would invite some people over and have a party. She got right on the phone and called Elena.

"Hey E," she said as soon as she heard Elena's voice on the other line. "It's me Kat. I need your help meet me over at my place."

"Sure," said Elena. "I'm on my way."

They hung up. A few minutes later Elena arrived with her two friends Bonnie, and Caroline.

"These are my friends Bonnie and Caroline," said Elena pointing to each girl in turn. "This is my new friend Sara. I call her Kat though."

Kat shook hand with both Caroline and Bonnie. "It's nice to meet you both," she said.

"Elena said you needed help," said Caroline. "What with?"

"Well," Kat began, "my parents are out of town for the weekend and I was thinking on throwing a party but the only people in town I knew before meeting you two were the Salvatores and Elena. So I was wondering if you all can help convince people to come to my party?"

"Sure," said Bonnie. "We'll start right now."

So the girls set about party planning. It was only supposed to be just a few people that they knew really well. They were going to throw it on Saturday. The day went by pretty fast and soon it was night time. Kat went to sleep thinking that this party was going to be great. Little did she know that it was going to snowball so bad.

When the time for the party arrived people started to pour into her house. This was more people than Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and her had invited. The party was beginning to get rowdy.

"Who invited all these people?" asked Kat.

Tyler walked up smirking. "I did," he said.

"It wasn't your place to invite all these people," said Caroline. "Your going to get Kat in trouble. This her house not one of ours."

"My bad."

He walked off smirking. What a jerk thought Kat as she watched him go. Just then the phone rang. Kat ran over and got it.

"Honey," said her mom, "why is the music so loud. Are you having a party?"

"No mom," said Kat. "I'm having Elena and my new friends Bonnie and Caroline over. We're watching a movie. We couldn't hear it real well so we turned up the volume. It's one of those cheerleading movies you guys make fun of."

"Oh. Well sweetie, daddy ate some bad shrimp and got sick. So we're coming home early. We should be there by eleven tonight."

"Ok. See you then."

She hung up the phone and went over to Elena. "We have a problem. My parents are on their way home. Now."

"Ok," said Elena.

"What's up?" asked Damon.

"Kat's parents are on their way home so we need to get all these people out of here and clean this place up," said Elena.

"Now," said Kat.

"I've got this handled," said Damon.

He walked into the room were all the party guest were. And after telling Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan to go see what Kat and Elena were up to he went vampire faced and scared off all the party goers.

After that the cleaning part went pretty quick. By the time Kat's parents got home it was only Kat, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena sitting in the living room with a pizza and a very loud cheerleading movie. One of the Bring it on series I believe.

"Are you girls having fun?" asked Kat's mom.

"Yes," said the four girls as one.

When Kat's mom turned away they all winked.

The End


End file.
